5 sens
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Recueil de PWP portant sur les 5 sens. Attention Yaoi  HxH
1. Une odeur si particulère

Titre : Une odeur si particulière

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kishimoto. On a toujours pas trouvé d'accord pour qu'il me les vendent.

Rating : +18 (MA)

Résumé : Dans la forêt de Konoha, Kiba est attiré par une odeur bien particulière. Que va-t-il trouver au bout de la piste ? Attention : scène de sexe entre deux hommes.

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe on a un mot associé à un sens et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil sont écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Odorat : Flairer

* * *

><p>Kiba releva son visage de façon à inspirer plus d'air. Cette odeur, il la connaissait par cœur. Il la laissa emplir chaque fibre de son corps, chaque cellule, chaque atome. Nez au vent, il remonta la piste le menant au propriétaire de cette odeur si particulière. C'était comme s'il avait laissé exprès son odeur partout autour de lui pour que Kiba le retrouve.<p>

Avec appréhension, il suivit la piste qui le menait de plus en plus loin dans la forêt le guidant vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Son flair, ne le trompait pas et sa vue non plus. Bientôt une autre odeur alléchante se mêla à celle qui l'attirait déjà. La tentation d'accélérer fut vive mais au fond de lui, il savait que plus l'attente serait longue plus la suite serait agréable. Il aurait l'occasion de plonger dans ce cou blanc et de s'enivrer de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'arôme emplissait un peu plus ses narines. Il bénissait ce flair surdéveloppé propre à son clan. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire pour arriver à destination. Il prit le temps d'étudier ce corps parfait qui l'attendait au bord du petit lac.

Les cheveux bruns retenus par une lanière de cuir, les épaules larges et carrées, les fesses rebondies et fermes, tout en cette vision était un appel à la luxure. Kiba se savait repéré mais il approcha tout de même en silence, comme pour ne pas troubler la magie de la scène devant ses yeux. L'autre ne fit pas un mouvement, restant immobile tel une statue de sel face au lac.

Tendrement Kiba l'enlaça et plaça son nez dans le cou opalin et respira à plein poumons. Il se sentait à sa place baigné dans ce parfum.

- Tu ressemble à un chien quand tu me flaire comme ça…

- Et ça te dérange tant que ça, demanda Kiba taquin.

- Si tu savais, répondit son vis-à-vis dans un soupir.

- Neji !

L'exclamation faussement outrée fit rire les deux jeunes ninjas. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver seuls et bénissaient chaque instant. Son hilarité passée, Kiba se rappela la seconde odeur qu'il avait flairait en rejoignant Neji.

- Où l'as-tu mis ? demanda-t-il impatient.

- Mis quoi ? répondit Neji semblant s'amuser de la réaction de son ami.

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Tu n'as qu'à le flairer puisque tu le fais si bien.

Kiba prit la remarque au mot et commença à renifler. Son nez s'attarda une nouvelle fois dans le cou de Neji pendant que ces mains détachaient la tunique de ce dernier. Après un léger baiser papillon déposé près de sa carotique, Neji sentit le nez de Kiba parcourir son torse. Son souffle déclenchant des frissons de plaisirs. Il n'y avait que Kiba pour faire naitre de telles sensations en lui uniquement avec son souffle.

Les mains de Kiba firent glisser la tunique blanche de Neji et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du maître chien. Il avait entendu ce léger soupir de bien-être qu'avait laissé échapper Neji mais il voulait plus que des soupirs. Il avait besoin de l'entendre crier son nom.

Il savait depuis longtemps où était cacher la friandise que son amant avait "caché" sur lui et il allait le faire languir le plus possible avant de s'en approcher. Deux autres friandises s'offraient à lui, durcies de désir et il avait envie de croquer ces tétons.

Quand il s'exécuta Neji gémi de plaisir et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Kiba. Ce dernier continua sa douce torture tout en effleurant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Son autre main vint maintenir la hanche de son amant, l'obligeant à rester en place. Quand Neji gémit à nouveau, Kiba leva les yeux vers un Hyûga aux joues rosies de plaisir, au cou offert et au regard embrumé de plaisir, vision plus qu'érotique pour lui.

Lentement, il laissa descendre sa main qui caressait le dos de son amant jusqu'aux fesses de ce dernier. Puis, il se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux. Son visage au niveau du nombril de Neji, il souffla un léger "Pas ici" en malaxant les fesses parfaites. Il reprit son inspection olfactive et descendit à la hauteur de la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de Neji. Il l'effleura de son souffle chaud, faisant se tendre son amant, et alla flairer la poche droite de celui-ci. Comme prévu, il n'y trouva rien.

Puis, lentement, il reprit le chemin inverse faisant exprès de souffler sur le membre durcis de Neji et alla flairer la poche gauche de ce dernier. Se relevant légèrement, il prit appui de ses mains derrière les cuisses de ce dernier et entama l'exploration de la poche de son amant avec sa langue.

Neji laissait toujours dépasser un morceau de réglisse de sa poche pour qu'il l'attrape plus facilement. Ce qu'il fit rapidement ayant envie de l'utiliser autrement. D'une main experte il tira sur le cordon du pantalon du Hyûga qui tomba. Neji, qui avait compris, en partie, ce que voulait son amant, retira lui-même son caleçon.

Sa verge gorgée de désir se trouvait à portée de lèvres de Kiba. Neji voulait les sentir autour de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait le Kiba que lui seul connaissait. Il voulait qu'il le fasse mourir de plaisir. Soudain, il sentit la main chaude de Kiba se poser sur son sexe. La satisfaction fut si grande qu'il renversa la tête en arrière alors qu'un râle de plaisir franchissait ses lèvres.

Le délice fit place à la surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son membre. Il baissa les yeux et vit Kiba recouvrir consciencieusement son sexe du bonbon qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Il leva un sourcil intéressé. Décidément son amant avait une imagination gourmande. Il adorait ça. Il aima encore plus lorsqu'il senti les dents de Kiba grignoter minutieusement le réglisse autour de lui.

Kiba était fier de son idée. Neji gémissait sous ses coups de dents et de langue. D'une main tendre, il le fit tomber sur l'herbe fraiche et l'y allongea. Puis, il écarta ses cuisses et introduisit un doigt en son amant. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement et Kiba suspendit son geste en accentuant les mouvements de va et vient qu'il venait d'entamer sur la verge de Neji.

Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il commença à mouvoir le doigt en lui, essayant de trouver ce point sensible qu'il lui ferait crier son nom. Quand Neji fut prêt, il inséra un second doigt puis un troisième tout en continuant sa recherche qui fut rapidement fructueuse. Neji se cambrait sous lui, gémissant son nom, l'implorant de lui donner plus de plaisir.

Kiba ne se fit pas plus prier et récolta un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et arrêta sa caresse buccale, le temps de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon qui allèrent retrouver ceux de Neji. Il s'allongea délicatement sur le corps offert de son amant et positionna son membre tendu de désir à l'entrée de ce corps tant voulu.

Comme un signal de sa part, Neji l'enlaça enfouissant le visage de Kiba dans son cou, il savait que son amant aimait le "flairer". L'odeur de Neji mêlée à celle de la sueur eut raison de lui et Kiba s'enfonça en son amant d'un puissant coup de reins. Les doigts de Neji vinrent griffer la peau de son dos sous l'effet de la surprise ramenant celui-ci à la réalité. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de blesser son amant dans son empressement.

L'Hyûga les fit basculer d'un habile coup de hanche se retrouvant ainsi sur son amant. Prenant appui sur le torse de celui-ci et ses genoux, il se souleva lentement pour redescendre presque aussitôt donnant ainsi le rythme à leur ébat.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que chaire qui claque et cris de plaisir. Chacun trouvant dans l'autre une raison de l'aimer encore plus. Neji avec sa vision parfaite voyait chaque frisson, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque goutte de sueur de Kiba comme un appel à encore plus de luxure.

Kiba quant à lui, sentait chaque effluve, chaque parfum, chaque odeur que Neji dégageait comme un appel à plus de bestialité.

Rapidement, ils ne tinrent plus et se libérèrent dans un cri de jouissance simultané. Neji retomba sur le torse de son amant qui décidément ne se lassait pas de s'enivrer de son arôme si particulier.


	2. Témoins

Titre : Témoins

Disclamer : Un jour je les aurai, un jour…. En attendant Naruto et toute sa bande de joyeux ninjas appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : +18 (MA)

Résumé : Mêler vie sentimentale et démon à neuf queues qui squatte votre tête ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Scène de sexe entre hommes.

ATTENTION : SPOIL pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans (Enfin juste sur un détail concernant Kyûbi)

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe on a un mot associé à un sens et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil sont écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Vue : être témoin de

* * *

><p>- Kurama, tu pourrais arrêter de nous espionner ?<p>

- Oh non, gamin c'est bien trop…. Jouissif.

- Mais c'est gênant, argumente le jeune blond.

- En même temps, je ne crois pas que je pourrais ne rien voir même si je le voulais. Je suis en toi tu te souviens. Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi.

- C'est encore plus gênant, rougit le blond.

Le démon renard à neuf queues rit. Ce gamin est décidément imprévisible. Il a gagné la guerre, réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à ramener Sasuke à la raison. Et il se paye le luxe d'être l'amant de ce dernier.

Le gamin remue mal à l'aise dans l'eau de la source chaude privée des Uchiwa. Il sent le regard de Sasuke sur lui et aussi son désir. Il sent aussi le regard de Kurama en lui et aimerait bien un peu d'intimité. Kyûbi se délecte du flot d'émotions contradictoires qui se déversent en lui.

Désir pour Sasuke presque nu devant lui, gêne de se savoir "épié'' par son démon renard préféré, regret d'avoir perdu tant d'amis au cours de la bataille, honte de ne pouvoir avouer à Sakura qu'il aime Sasuke plus qu'il ne le devrait…

- Réfléchi pas trop gamin, c'est pas bon pour toi.

- Laisse-nous tranquilles à la fin.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Les deux, le spectacle va être trop intéressant.

De l'autre coté du bassin Sasuke observe toujours Naruto. Si son décodeur Uchiwesque marche aussi bien que celui de Naruto, Kurama pourrait dire qu'il sourit en voyant le blond aussi concentré sur sa discussion intérieure. D'un pas souple le brun entre dans le bassin et s'approche de son amant.

Kyûbi sort les pop-corn et s'apprête à observer silencieusement ce qu'il va se passer. Il aime tout particulièrement la parade amoureuse de ces deux humains. Ils commencent par se chamailler sur une broutille. Aujourd'hui, il pari sur sa petite discussion avec le blond avant que le brun ne les interrompe. Gagné !

Ensuite, ils échangent gentiment quelques coups, que l'Uchiwa transforme en caresses faisant frissonner de plaisir son hôte. Dans ceux-ci, il peut ressentir leur envie mutuelle de dominer l'autre. Il sait comment va finir la soirée. Et si ces pronostics sont bons, elle va rapidement se terminer, vu la montée en flèche de la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là.

Déjà Sasuke frotte lascivement son membre durci contre la cuisse de Naruto tout en lui mordillant le cou. Les décharges de plaisirs que reçoit son hôte l'atteignent de plein fouet. C'est qu'il est doué le petit Uchiwa, il a bien fait de ne pas le tuer. Il se serait privé de séance de matage très, très agréable.

Naruto se décide enfin à réagir un peu et se tourne vers Sasuke. Leurs sexes gonflés de désir se touchent et la vague de plaisir qui envahit Naruto et encore plus intense que les précédentes. Le bal va vraiment commencer se réjouit le témoin de la scène.

Donnant un coup de rein Naruto renouvelle la rencontre de leurs deux membres. Celle-ci est amplifiée par celui de Sasuke et les deux jeunes hommes lâchent un râle de plaisir simultané. Kurama a bientôt aussi chaud que les deux amants et que cette personne qui se cache et les observe, elle ne va pas être déçue.

Les deux ninjas collent leurs bassins, se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre dans des rythmes différents de l'autre essayant de faire venir son amant avant soi. Même quand ils font l'amour Naruto et Sasuke sont en compétition.

Soudainement la main de Sasuke vient attraper leurs deux sexes pour les masturber ensembles à la même cadence. Leurs cris se font plus rauques, leurs noms sont prononcés avec plus d'empressement.

Les ongles de Naruto s'enfoncent dans la chair pâle du dos de Sasuke signe qu'il retient sa jouissance. Kyûbi lui envoie des images mentales de leurs précédents ébats où il domine Sasuke et discrètement, il l'informe de la présence d'un voyeur sans lui dévoiler son identité.

Même s'il se plaint, il sait que Naruto aime qu'on le voit faire l'amour à Sasuke, en tout cas pendant l'acte, après c'est une autre histoire. Il faut toujours qu'il râle ce gamin. Alors, dans un geste d'une provocation intense, Naruto bouge son bassin afin d'augmenter le rythme de leur ébat.

Son regard azur est rivé sur la présence caché dans les buissons et lance une provocation à peine voilée à celui ou celle qui le regarde. Le sentant moins concentré Sasuke accélère le mouvement sur leurs sexes et dans un ultime cri de jouissance, ils se libèrent tous les deux.

Kurama sent Kakashi s'éloigné de la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister. Il ne manque pas non plus de ressentir l'excitation de celui-ci. Il adorerait changer d'hôte rien qu'un instant pour connaître sa destination. Il parierait bien sur l'appartement d'Iruka.


End file.
